When a static component is mounted within the housing of a gas turbine engine at a location upstream of a moving component, it is critical that the static component be unambiguously retained from downward movement. When a retaining ring is used to provide axial retention of such static turbine components, it is normally recommended that it be secured in the eventuality of a malfunction such as the ring collapsing. Securing of this ring is usually achieved by providing an extra lip on the next part of the assembly which overlaps and prevents the ring from falling out of it's groove. This practice requires extra weight for the component performing this function and passing by the rotating part. At other times it is difficult or even impossible in certain designs.